Endless Nights
by Lee Hikari
Summary: A War that began over a century ago begins once more. The Dragoon Knights must arise once more to battle the ending of all things by the wrath of Soa. Only problem, the new Knights are school kids from a magical school, and the one to train them is Lloyd, who is starting to believe his sanity is slipping. HHr, DracoxLuna, and SusanxNeville shippings...
1. Chapter 1

Endless Nights

Chapter 1: Old Times and Lloyd's Confusion

Lloyd jerked awake in absolute confusion, his head spinning in pain as he clenched his eyes shut to keep the light from blinding him. His mouth felt dry, and his eyes felt crusty from his sleep. Yet, the question wasn't about his dry throat or crusty eyes, it was how long he had slept, and where he was, when he creaked his eyes open to look at the area around him.

Decaying wood scattered the ground along with broken glass and destroyed stonework. He was inside some sort of building by the look of things. The pain in his head increased, and Lloyd tried to ignore the pain as he glanced about.

Somewhere off to the right, he could faintly see some stairs leading up to a bit more stable area, and a what appeared to be remains of a carpet decaying just as much as the wood was. Taking a deep breath, Lloyd close his eyes to think about what he was going to do next.

He had no answers for the questions he was certain he will soon receive as soon as his head stop throbbing. It appeared that he was in an old ruin, and he was certain that the chances of finding somebody was slim, and the grumbling in his stomach told him that he need substance soon. Moving his arm, he brushed his hand through his hair, a very old habit he had broken a long time ago.

When he moved his hand back, his eyes widened slightly at the sight of blood. That would explain the pain, his mind replied faintly.

Keeping a groan from spilling out, Lloyd forced his body up. He needed medical items, and to determine where he was. The wound was older, or else there would been more blood flowing from the wound. Stumbling up, Lloyd used his upper body to keep himself upright, using his hand onto a fallen beam. He was careful to make sure that he didn't push on it, so that he didn't gain a splinter in his hand. That was the last thing he needed.

"Oh yes, and if Dart ever learned of that, he wouldn't let me live it down. The great Lloyd, the Wingly, terrified of getting a little splinter." Lloyd grumbled hoarsely to himself, the long years of being silent becoming mute. He wanted to talk, damn it, so he was going to talk!

Even if it was to himself. He had to deal with the lies of Melbu Frahma for over 5 years, he deserved to stat what he thought was important. Grumbling again, Lloyd began his trek through the destroyed building. It took him 3 hours to do so, and it didn't help that he was starting to believe he had been there before.

"But that's not possible. This building almost looks like Indel Castle in the city of Bale...but for this much destruction? Could the Dragoons failed defeated Frahma? No...if that was the case, nothing from the past would have remained..." Lloyd muttered to himself in silent shock.

It was then, that he saw box on the throne that once sat King Albert, and the truth that the building is, or was, the Indel Castle. Walking over, Lloyd saw that there was no dust, no damage done to the box, and Lloyd felt the slight flicker of magic on its surface.

Opening it, he saw a small bag, a letter, and a mirror, a dagger, and a gem inside the box. Lloyd recognize the last three instantly as as the Divine Moon Objects. How did they survive the usage of Melbu's plan?

Taking the letter, hoping it held some idea onto what was going on, he opened it.

_**Lloyd,**_

_** By the time you are reading this letter, I expect that the castle is in ruins, your confused at what happened, and if we defeated Melbu Frahma.**_

_** To answer your question is yes. Yes we defeated Melbu Frahma, but at the cost of my father and Rose.**_

_** At that time, we thought the danger was over, but it wasn't. Something happen, and the world **__** began to die. At first it was slow, with some creatures dying, then suddenly, complete cities were dead, the water began to grow bad, and finally, the sky turned a blood red during the **_

_** day.**_

_** I decided to investigate what was going on, to find answers as to what was going on to our world.**_

_** Instead, I found the last dragon, a special dragon who could speak to me in my mind. I was confused, but used to the oddities of the dragons. This dragon told me what was going on, and that nothing could stop it.**_

_** Well...not now, anyway, but I'll get to that soon.**_

_** Anyway, the dragon informed me that you, despite my initial belief, was still very much alive, given the unstable gift, and curse, of eternal life. The dragon then told me that you would arrive at Indel Castle about 200 years later or so, she was confused about the actual time, but still. She told then told me that it would happen again. But it would be worse.**_

_** How could it be worse, you might ask? Easy, the Virage would be back.**_

_** Apparently, in the future, a group of morons will find a gate to the past, more to the point, the time we, the dragoons, were alive. If used wrongly, it can summon the Moon Child and the Virage into the future.**_

_** Now, in the bag is the dragoons. All of them. All 9 of them. The ninth one is yours. The dragon said she will give you her spirit and that you have to find the keepers of the other nine. How, no clue. I just know that it is important to give you this. Also, apparently the time that this all begins is in between a war against two fractions, Light and Dark.**_

_** So...that's it. Oh! Nearly forgot something. The Purple Dragoon Spirit broke in half...don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing, but Haschel is claiming that whoever get's it must be trained in Rogue Style Martial Arts...or he's going to kill you when you die...I just couldn't tell him that he couldn't do that...course, he's gotten attached to Shana and Lavitz and Louvia after he learned that I was his grandson...**_

_** Anyway, that was all I wanted to share...oh right! The Dragoon Spirits did this strange thing that seemed to gained our personalities that it is possible that those personalities will train any of the new Dragoons...that, and apparently it did the same thing to Lavitz the first time he touched it and so you get to deal with it. **_

_** Have fun, Lloyd.**_

_** Dart**_

Lloyd could only stare at the letter for a long time, the first thing to his mind was something very strange.

"I didn't know Dart could write so much." Lloyd muttered to himself, until he saw an added note in a more feminine hand.

_**Lloyd, if your curious how Dart wrote all of that, I was helping him.**_

_** Shana**_

"I take it back. Dart's an idiot." Lloyd smirked to himself, chuckling at the little note from Shana. Guessing that he was still in shock at the information that he now gained. Sighing, Lloyd opened the bag, and saw a strange black, white, pink, and blue Dragoon Spirit.

"Five Lenus's so called Love Charms say that is my new Dragoon Spirit." Lloyd grumbled, and he picked it up. He felt a warm light enter him, and he couldn't help but smile. The Divine Dragoon Spirit hadn't done that, and he knew that this one truly was his own.

"_You are, in fact, correct."_ a musical voice entered Lloyd's mind, and a projection of a woman came forth. She too, had silver hair but her eyes were the strange color of emerald. She smiled at him, and Lloyd realized that this was the Dragon of Time and Space.

"_Correct again, Lloyd."_ She spoke out, _"You may call me...Spira."_

"Spira?" Lloyd asked out, and the woman, dragon, Spira, laughed softly at this.

"_I know a fellow dragon named Bahamut there, and he calls me Lady of Spira, so Spira is fine."_ Spira stated, and Lloyd nodded his head.

"Understood." Lloyd said, "So, what am I going to do?"

"_Wonderful question. I decided to drop you off at different times so you can learn different fighting styles to teach the next Dragoon Knights. The Spirits will be sent to them, so you just need to find them by the reaction."_ Spira explained with a smile, _"The new Dragoon Knights will be going to a school together, and all I can tell is that some may not know each other that well, or they might know each other well."_

Lloyd nodded his head in agreement.

"Very well, but when will I meet them?" he asked, and Spira sighed.

"_I do not know, but I do know that they will be over the age of 11, maybe 13 or older...the time is imprecise." _Spira told him with a sigh. _"I also know that, in the letter Drat wrote with help from Shana, that there are two Lords brawling it out for the control of the people. _

_Supposedly, there is a Light Lord and a Dark Lord, but in truth, both are Dark Lords. You must prove this to the new Knights. You must. The Red Dragoon idolizes the so called Light Lord, and will not believe you! You must prove it to him!"_

Spira ended this with a look of sorrow and pain.

"_The boy will be through too much for one such an age. Even during your time, no one would dare harm a child like he will be put through. He idolizes this Light Lord for rescuing him. You must prove to him that this was a lie!"_ Spira explained, and Lloyd nodded his head. The truth that this boy would be abused was a terrible fate in deed.

"I will do my best, Spira, but we must begin, then. I can work with gaining information during the way." Lloyd told her, "We can't know if we will succeed if we don't try."

"_You have gained a bit of Dart's stubborn personality, didn't you."_ Spira laughed out, causing Lloyd to smile at this.

"I want to prove to Dart that I can do good instead of following orders blindly." Lloyd said, and Spira laughed at this.

"_Then let's begin."_


	2. The Flight of Harry Potter

Second chapter, holy cow! Anyway, I try hard to keep things a bit more organized some days...other days, I just throw it out there.

Anyway, If you want to review about who what and how people from Hogwarts gain the Dragoon Spirits, you can. It is still staying as a Harry/Hermione story with Luna/Draco and Susan/Neville though!

If anything else, I'll weigh the votes if there are any, and see what you all think! Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

Endless Nights

Chapter 2: The Flight of Harry Potter

Surrey, England 1992

Harry James Potter was an odd boy. Despite living with his relatives, the Dursleys, he went to a very strange and very amazing boarding school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Sorcery.

The truth was, Harry was a Wizard. Another truth was that Harry was a very famous Wizard in the British Isles.

And it wasn't even just Britain or Ireland. It was France, Germany, and even America.

How he knew this was simple. His best friend, or one of them, Hermione Granger, decided to check it out to see just how famous he was. Apparently it was very famous.

Of course, that didn't change the fact that Harry was staying at his relatives house for Summer Break. He hated Summer Break to the point of just wishing it never happened.

Sighing, he glanced at Hedwig who was looking mournfully outside. She wanted freedom just as much as he did.

"Boy!" he heard his uncle yell, and Harry grumbled under his breath. Anger flashed up in Harry's mind, but he forced himself to take a deep breath to calm down. He would only get into more trouble if he got angry with his uncle, and a beating as well. Calming down, he stood up to see what his walrus of an uncle wanted.

"BOY!" said uncle yelled again, causing Harry to groan in annoyance, as he hurried out the door, and down the stairs. He stopped at the base of the stairs, only to meet his uncle, aunt, and cousin in the living room.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry stated monotonously, waiting to be insulted, ridiculed, and then put to work like an abused house elf. Yet, when he got downstairs, the first thing he received was a punch to the face. Sprawling to the floor, Harry held onto his broken nose, which was bleeding freely.

"Where is it, Freak!" his uncle yelled at him, eyes glittering with malice. "Where is your aunt's red gem necklace!"

Spittle was flying from his mouth now, and Harry had to block the spit with his arm. Confusion was raking within Harry's min, but he knew what the obese man was speaking of.

When Harry was five, he found a red gem that sparkled whenever he held it. It could have been magical, now that he thought on it, but when at the moment, Harry thought it was beautiful. It had been a few days before his birthday, so Harry treated it like a present.

It was on his birthday when Dudley had found the red stone. The resulting isolation and sentence for keeping the 'precious' stone from the Dursley's was 3 months with only a cup of water a day and a very moldy slice of bread. It still amazed Harry that he survived that one.

When he got out finally, he had learned that, instead of selling the stone, his aunt had made it into a necklace connected to a gold chain that looked far too small for the gem.

"Well!" Vernon Dursley shouted out, his face turning purple. This shout snapped Harry back to his uncle who was steaming, and looking like a bull that had seen a red cape.

'Or a Harry Shaped object.' Harry thought to himself traitorously.

"I don't know Uncle!" Harry managed to say, before a kick landed in his gut. All the air he had in his lungs left it, as Harry tried to stop from coughing, or even puking up the very meager food he had been given. Harry had barely managed to dodge another punch to his face. It was a very faint thought on the broken glasses that hung off of his ears.

"You lie! You freak stole Petunia's favorite necklace! That gem is worth thousands of pounds!" Vernon roared back, but Harry felt anger blossom within him. He had found the stone, and all they care about is the money value.

"Not like it belong to you originally." Harry muttered out, getting a punch to his face.

"What was that freak!" Vernon roared, his face a full blown purple. A faint, snide voice came to Harry's mind when he saw this.

'I never thought a human could turn that purple. So that's the color a smurf turns when you choke it.'

Harry had to sniffle a laugh at the strange thought, but managed to get up by removing his wand from his pocket. Thanking that it hadn't broke when he had fallen, Harry pointed the stick at his uncle's face, freezing the man in fear.

"Y-y-you can't u-u-use m-magic out of s-school!" Vernon stuttered out the color of his face turning back to a normal human color. Of course it was paler than the normal, but it was much better than Mt. Vernon exploding in anger and lava.

"Listen, Uncle. I did not steal the stone. I have no reason to steal it, not that it would be considered stealing, because I would be taking back what I found." Harry growled out, keeping his eyes on his uncle. He knew this was silly, and that if he cast a spell, he would be thrown out of Hogwarts for Underage Casting and Casting in Front of Muggles.

Continuing on, Harry moved his wand so that Vernon would move so he could get to the main floor, "If it is missing then you should ask your son where it is. Last I heard, he was trying to gain some pounds for some beer."

This got Vernon to pale further than before, the thought that his precious son would steal from his own mother was something to painful to think on. After all, didn't they do enough for him?

"Now, if you don't mind me, I am leaving. I am tired of all the bullshit from you and Aunt Petunia. I am tired of having to hide from Dudley and his gang of delinquents when they want to play Harry Hunting, and most of all. I am tired of having to be treated like a house-elf, a servant...no. A slave to you. That. Is. Not. Normal." Harry snapped out, gaining a larger flinch from Vernon than before. Turning, Harry shot upstairs in the hopes to pack quickly and leave.

He knew why his uncle wanted to know where the stone was at, because the simply _marvelous_ Marge Dursley was coming to visit.

Note the sarcasm with the word marvelous. Read, Harry meant the sadistic bitch with the evil bloody dog, Ripper. If he could get away from her and that dog, it was all alright for him. He might be able to hitchhike to the Weasley's household in Ottery St. Catchpole, somewhere in Devon.

Or at the Granger Family, where Hermione said she lived at Oxford. He could take the Underground to London, or anything that didn't involve staying with his relatives any longer.

By the time this thought was crossing his mind, Harry was already in his room, throwing things in, or out of his trunk. He opened Hedwig's cage open so that she could fly to wherever he was going to stay at.

He didn't even notice a dark red gem inside his jacket pocket, when he threw it on, and carried his trunk downstairs.

"Where are you going, boy." Vernon snapped out, and Harry glared at the man.

"Far enough away from here." Harry answered, but the answer seemed to get two different reactions from his uncle. Joy and anger.

"Oh, and how far away? How will you get there?" he asked, causing Harry to pause. He still didn't know, but shook his head.

"I'll find my way. Goodbye Uncle Vernon." Harry said, and walked out of the house. He knew why his uncle was joyful. He was finally out of their hair, because like hell Harry was ever going back to the Dursley's.

He didn't notice a large black dog following him a bit away, or a man with a hood covering his head follow him down the road.

~Endless~

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore wasn't an idiot, nor mad. He was a brilliant, yet slightly senile, old man who knew more than he should.

At that moment, Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont, was looking over the usage of money for the school. There was always more money being sent in than the school needed, so every year, Dumbledore took the extra money that had been the same amount since the beginning of the school.

That meant that money was being sent for the classes that they no longer held, like learning how to use a sword, or bow, or lance or any other silly muggle thing, or Healing or Spell Creation classes.

In truth the classes that the school held now and the classes that the school used to have over 36 years, to the most of his teaching career, from which he was using Headmaster Dippet to drop many many classes. At least 20 classes had been dropped, 10 non-magical and 10 magical classes in all.

Dumbledore had made sure that the contract for the lowering of prices for half-blood and muggleborns. Of course the purebloods didn't pay as much, only about 30 galleons or so, which changed from the amount that the two other groups had to pay. The payment for them was over 2000 galleons worth, which would pay about 66 pureblood students.

The extra money was all going toward Dumbledore's special account that no one knew of, not even Severus knew of it.

So engrossed with the amount of money he was going to get yet again, which he only gave out about a hundred or so each year to help fund some things here and there, for all of his enchantments and charms on Harry James Potter to fall away. The sound didn't stop, though, so it was another major reason why he didn't notice it at all.

And if phoenixes could smile, Fawkes would been grinning the entire time, as would an invisible woman with silver hair and emerald green eyes that matched Harry Potter's and his mother's almost eerily.

She giggled silently, and waved good-bye to the phoenix.


	3. The Strange Man named Lloyd Fascia

The next chapter of Endless Nights, so I hope you enjoy it. Also, Fascia is supposed to mean Wing or something, or (in classical architecture) A long flat surface between moldings on an architrave.

This is from the second meaning, and I was actually going with Wing in Italian I believe...hope that helps!

* * *

Endless Nights

Chapter 3: The Strange Man named Lloyd Fascia

Lloyd hummed to himself as he sipped his tea at the Leaky Cauldron, keeping an eye on Mr. Harry Potter as he enjoyed his lunch. It had been at least a week since the boy, and so had he, arrived at the Inn and Pub of the Wizardry Realm.

It was one of the only very good ones in London, though, so it was the only one that Lloyd thought was very good. The ones in America or Russia were far better than this little dingy pub. Glancing briefly around the pub, Lloyd found that a few men, and even a larger group of women, were looking at him in interest.

Well, there wasn't a lot of silver haired topaz eyed men about anymore, only very old men, or the Malfoy family, but they had a more platinum blonde hair and not silver platinum. That didn't help Lloyd when he realized that all this attention was going to get Mr. Potter's attention very very quickly, or a woman's undivided attention. He had enough of that with Lenus and he didn't want any other women like that.

That had been unbearable then, and it would be now.

"Excuse me, cutie." a very old voice came forth, and Lloyd mentally groaned to himself. Turning, Lloyd found a very old woman with faint brown and silver hair. She was bent slightly in her back, and Lloyd knew that he wasn't going to escape too easily.

"Yes madam?" he asked, his voice clipping darkly in annoyance. The old woman didn't hear this, or if she did, didn't really care for it.

"I was wondering if I could sit next to ye." the woman asked, and Lloyd placed a fake smile on his face, trying hard not to scowl at this woman.

"Thank you for the offer, madam, but I must decline." Lloyd said politely, only realizing that was the wrong thing to say, as the woman sniffed at him, and turned sharply away. Stomping away, Lloyd had to survive from worse glares than the ones he would receive in Boston that one time.

Trying hard not to shrink into his spot, he continued drinking his tea, canceling the spell that the woman had placed on his tea cup. If they thought him a fool, that didn't stop him from knowing that almost all of his food and drink could be poisoned over long years of being poisoned.

He glanced up again, only to notice that Mr. Potter was looking at him in confusion, and he realized why. He had dispelled a jinx without a wand, like he needed one, but still.

Sighing in defeat that he couldn't keep an eye on Mr. Potter anymore, Lloyd got up to pay for his tea. The only problem was that Tom the Barkeep and owner of the Leaky Cauldron was next to Mr. Potter, which meant that he was going to get drawn up with the young wizard boy.

"_Just do it."_ the voice of Spira came forth, and Lloyd sighed mentally again. Standing up, Lloyd hurried over to the bar, dodging hidden jinxes and curses at the same time, thankful for the cloak that kept all spells off of him and onto the floor to easily dissipate back into the area. Lloyd was particularly proud of the cloak. There was runes sewed into the fabric to make it a thousand times stronger than the dragon's of today's hide.

The runes were specifically designed by him to protect from numerous things as well, like keeping warm during the winter, or cool during the summer, or even dry during a storm.

"Yes, Mr. Fascia*?" Tom asked, smiling crookedly at Lloyd.

"Yes, I would like to pay for my tea now, Tom." Lloyd said, handing a few sickles to the barman. Tom grinned at this, and turned to place the sickles into the cashier. It was at this time that Mr. Potter turned to speak to him.

"Erm...you can do wandless magic?" Harry asked, but when Lloyd turned to look at the boy, he blushed brightly. "I-I'm sorry to pry."

Lloyd sighed at this, and shook his head. Was it really that impressive? It wasn't that hard to learn, even if he was a wingly.

"Nonsense. You don't learn anything if you don't ask anything." Lloyd replied, getting a smile from the bespectacled boy.

"Your right. So..er...you can do wandless magic?" he asked and Lloyd nodded.

"I can. Your very observant to catch that." Lloyd told him, and Harry smiled at the praise. Lloyd had to mentally shaking his head at how easy it was to gain Harry's trust, he watched as Tom returned with his two knuts in change.

"If you can do wandless magic, do you work for the ministry?" Harry asked when Tom handed Lloyd the two bronze coins.

"No I don't. You see, the Ministry and I don't get along very well because of a few things that I have in my possession that they want." Lloyd said truthfully. The fact that both Harry and Tom seemed shocked at this turn of events was evident.

"Really now? I didn't know that, Mr. Fascia." Tom said, his eyebrows raised. Lloyd shook his head at this, and he removed his cloak to show a more muggle outfit with black pants and a black and silver trimmed shirt. It looked a lot like what he used to wear, but more sophisticated.

"See this cloak." Lloyd said, and seeing the two nods, "This cloak has runes sewed into the cloth by different kinds of thread that can make it as powerful as dragon or basilisk hide. That means that it is resistant against jinxes, curses, charms and spells, and poisons as well."

This got a wide eyes from Harry and from Tom. That kind of protection from regular cloth could make a fortune if he gave the makers of the cloth the runes to create such a thing. If that was only one of the things that Lloyd held in his possession was incredible.

"Why would the Ministry want that, though? If one person could create it, can't they copy it?" Harry asked, and Lloyd shook his head at this.

"They wouldn't be able to. Have you ever heard the saying from Albert Einstein and Oliver Wendell Holmes. '_Logic will get you from A to B. Imagination will take you everywhere._' is the first one from Einstein. The second is '_Insanity is often the logic of an accurate mind over tasked._'" Lloyd continued, and seeing the confused looks, laughed softly. Sitting down at a bar, he stretched out his back, he continued his explanation.

"Those two quotes mean that, if you have logic you will use reason to find an answer. But you need both logic and imagination to create something. The Ministry of Magic has no logic to it, and so, it can never recreate this cloak. The second one is just a quote that I enjoy far more than I should."

This got laughter from Harry and Tom, as Tom went to grab three butterbeers for them to drink on while Lloyd talked about his things.

"Anyway, the Ministry wanted the cloak to mass produce to the purebloods alone. A select few to the Half-bloods and absolutely none to the Muggleborns. That meant that only the purebloods would been protected if something had happened. They also had wanted to charge outrageous costs to the other two groups so if they did, it would cost too much for them to even pay." Lloyd continued.

"That's stubborn and idiotic though!" Harry pointed out, and Tom agreed.

"That's how the Ministry is." Tom replied and sighed. Handing them some butterbeer, Tom shook his head. "The Ministry only wants to protect what is best for the Ministry and not what is best for the people."

"Your correct, but I do like Amelia Bones. She's a wonderful woman." Lloyd supplied, getting a confused huh from Harry.

"Whose Amelia Bones?" he asked. Tom laughed at this.

"Amelia Bones is the Madam Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or the DMLE. She is in charge of the Aurors." Tom explained.

"Basically she is the Chief of the Police Department within the magical realm." Lloyd explained, and Harry nodded his head at this.

"That sounds important." Harry agreed, causing the two older men to laugh.

"She is, but she is also quite nice. She is fair to all and wants justice to be done. She does what is right and not what is easy." Lloyd said, and Tom agreed.

"Really? I think I know someone in school named Bones...um...Susan Bones I think." Harry said, and Tom nodded his head.

"That's Amelia's niece. Her parent's died during the War." Tom explained, and Harry's smile flickered at this. Lloyd saw this, and mentally sighed. It was hard on Harry for being an orphan, but knowing there was others still pained him.

Lloyd could understand the pain, having realized what he had done by force by Spira. Spira wanted him to understand all the pain he had caused to make him into a better person.

It worked...painfully.

"Well, Mr. Fascia. Mr. Potter. I must return to work." Tom told the two and they nodded at him. Harry turned to Lloyd, and gazed at him.

"So...your name is Fascia?" Harry asked, and Lloyd glanced at him.

"No. It's my last name. My full name is Lloyd W. Fascia." Lloyd said, and Harry smiled at this.

"I'm Harry Potter...but I bet you knew that already, didn't you?" Harry laughed out, and Lloyd nodded his head.

"I did, especially when Tom kept calling you Mr. _Potter_." Lloyd told him, and Harry laughed at this.

"Your right." Harry said, but paused, "What else did the Ministry wanted from you, Mr-"

"Its fine if you call me Lloyd. I've been trying to get Tom to do so, but he won't." Lloyd sighed out, and Harry chuckled at this.

"Then you can call me Harry, Lloyd." Harry told him, "But-"

"About the other things?" Lloyd asked, and Harry nodded his head. "I'll tell you that story later. It is getting late, and you should be going to bed."

Harry glanced at the magical clock that sat at the top of a wall, and saw that Lloyd was correct.

"Oh...well, alright. I hope you have a good night, Lloyd." Harry said, sad that he couldn't hear more from Lloyd.

"It's alright, Harry. I'll tell you some stories of my meetings with the Ministry tomorrow. Sleep well, Harry." Lloyd said, and Harry nodded to this.

"Alright." Harry told him, and got up. Putting a galleon down, Harry went over to the stairs that went to the rooms. Lloyd watched him leave, and sighed to himself.

"Well, time to go visit the other Dragoons." he muttered to himself as he stood, and brushed his hair out of his face.


	4. Evil Intentions and Diabolical Cats

omg...I finally updated this story! o^o

Sorry it took me so long. I mean it. So, for an apology, I'm posting chapter 5 with this one as well. As to apologize for taking so long to update this story that I was going to update on Sunday's. So...here's chapter 4 :D

* * *

Endless Nights

Chapter 4: Evil Intentions and Diabolical Cats

At Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was smiling to himself, his hand twisting a beautiful green gem, which glistened in the candle light. His smile grew when he thought of what he did that day.

A strong burst of power had erupted forth earlier that day, and upon investigating the source of the power, he had found that these students of his now held a gem. One of these gems, much like the one he was holding onto, had found its way to a Dark Family, while two had found its way to Light Families, another was broken in half and found to another Light Family, while the very last one found its way to a muggleborn.

Why.

Why to them, these children and not to those who would use the powers of the gems for the Greater Good. So, because none went to him, and the ones that went to the mere children, he went and collected six gems.

An emerald green gem, an obsidian black gem, a brown topaz gem, a diamond-like gem, and a broken in half amethyst.

Six gems, each with a special power. A power over wind, earth, thunder, light and darkness. These powers that shouldn't be given to children with no idea of how to control them. They should have been given to him, the greatest Wizard since Merlin!

The Leader of Light!

The Headmaster of Hogwarts! The greatest Headmaster since the Founders founded the School!

The smile that had been on his face disappeared, but reappeared when he thought of how it would be to find a way to give these gems to those who rightfully deserved them...but first, he was missing two.

The power of fire and the power of water. Two gems that were not in his possession.

At that moment, a brown owl flew into his office, a letter tied to one of its legs. Sitting down on his desk, he moved said leg up to give the headmaster the letter. Taking it, Albus swiftly opened the letter, and began to read.

_Dear Headmaster,_

Albus smirked at this. Everybody stilled called him that, even when they graduated Hogwarts. It just proved how important he was.

_ I just thought you would like to know that Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron today after leaving his relatives house. I didn't know if you knew or not, but the newcomer, a Mr. Lloyd Fascia, was kind enough to keep an eye on the boy. _

Those words froze Albus. He was back?!

But how! He was certain that during the war against Gellert that he had killed that monster! And he was talking to his weapon. His! No one else could use that boy except him! He saved that brat from his relatives, let him live and think of him as a Grandfather!

Taking a deep breath to stifle his growing rage, he continued to read, his eyes now an icy blue.

_He was kind enough to take Mr. Potter to grab his things for the school year and talk about his past as a traveler. I believe that Harry finds him as a great source of information._

_ I just wanted to inform you about this, so you know where to send his Hogwarts Letter._

_ From- Tom Leaky*_

Screaming in anger, Albus threw the letter into the fire-pit. Watching the letter burn away into nothing, Albus took a deep breath. He needed to keep his cool right now.

He needed to send a letter to the boy now. Then some letters to some people, most of all the Molly Weasley. The woman would have yelled his ear off if she learned where the stupid brat was at. If it wasn't for the fact that the boy was the last Potter and heir of the great fortune, or the boy-who-lived, he would have killed the boy off years ago. Grumbling, he got up, and hid the emerald gem in his desk. Taking a deep breath, Albus got up and over to the fire-pit to make a floo call.

* * *

Harry looked over to Lloyd, finding the white haired man amusing. He was far kinder than anyone he had ever met, including Hermione and Hagrid. At the moment, Lloyd was trying, and in vain, to get a cat off of his head at the Magical Menagerie, the local pet shop besides Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Stifling a laugh, Harry walked over, and took the somewhat ugly cat off the white-haired man's face. Gasping for breath, Harry grinned at this. Lloyd shot him a glare, which only caused Harry to laugh at this. The cat seemed to grin at Lloyd, and he just glared at the cat.

"That thing is evil." he stated, and Harry chuckled lightly.

"Nah, your just not a cat person." Harry replied, getting a glare once more.

"I love cats...but that thing is evil." Lloyd informed him, only for said cat to meow at him, as if insulted.

"Don't give me that. Your evil." he told the cat, who only meowed once more. This got Harry to laugh once more. Moving the cat so he could scratch between the ears, he grinned at the cat.

"I don't think the cat's evil. Maybe mischievous, but not evil." Harry said, while the cat purred at him at his compliment. Lloyd just groaned at this, and shook his head.

"You can't adopt that thing, anyway, Harry. You have Hedwig." Lloyd informed the black haired boy, who sighed at this.

"Your right. Maybe I could get Hermione to adopt him." Harry mused to himself, causing Lloyd to shake his head.

"That cat is evil." he muttered out, only for Harry to shoot him a grin.

"Only in your mind, Lloyd. Only in your mind."

* * *

* Tom Leaky...Leaky Cauldron... Come on people! That's funny!


	5. The Fight Over a Bloody Cat

This is the second update, so if you didn't realize that, go back one chapter just in case. Anyway, since I don't have a lot of things to say right now, so I'm just going to say this. Enjoy this story! Hopefully :D

* * *

Endless Nights

Chapter 5: The Fight Over a Bloody Cat

Harry listened to Lloyd's story about two men he used to know and the number of times they got into mischief while on an adventure.

"When I finally managed to get back up, there stood Dean and Sammie*, grinning like idiots, holding their guns up as if amazed at what just happened. I couldn't even start yelling at them at that display of stupidity." Lloyd finished his story, chuckling at the fond memory. Harry laughed as well, and it was during that moment he heard his name being yelled.

Turning slightly right in time to see Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley come running in, grins on their faces at something. Smiling at them, he quickly got off his chair.

"Hermione! Ron! How are you two?" he asked, getting smiles from his two friends. Hermione smiled at him, and nodded her head.

"Oh yes. I had a wonderful time in France." Hermione gushed out, "The magic there is beautiful. Did you know that they have a hidden shopping district near the Eiffel tower?"

Harry smiled at this, and shook his head, saying, "No, I didn't, actually."

"Yes, and while I was there, I got such interesting books." Hermione continued, and then turned to Ron, "How about you? Did you enjoy being in Egypt?"

To Harry's surprise, Ron's face turned into a scowl, but quickly turned back into a smile, confusing him quickly.

"It was great, but I don't think Scabbers liked it all that much." Ron answered, taking said rat out of his pocket. The gray rat squeaked slightly, and Harry could see what Ron meant.

"I agree." he said, "But at least you had fun in Egypt, though, right?"

"Yeah." Ron muttered out, while Mrs. Weasley walked over to them.

"Harry, dear." the short redhead said, "I'm so happy to see that your alright." Harry smiled at this, happy to see the woman he thought as an adopted mom.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." he told her, not seeing Lloyd's frown, but sensed that something was wrong. Turning suddenly, he smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Weasley. This is Lloyd Fascia." Harry introduced the older man, who just nodded his head at the two Weasleys, but it was Hermione who brought out her hand.

"Hello, Mr. Fascia, its very nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced herself formally, which finally got a smile on his lips.

"Very nice to meet you, Miss. Ganger. Is it all right if I call you Hermione? By the way, that name sounds Shakespearean. Was your parent's fond of his writings?" Lloyd asked, causing Hermione to blush slightly. Harry couldn't help but grin at this.

"Well, if its okay if I can call you Lloyd then." Hermione replied, "And to answer your second question, yes it is. My parent's adored Shakespeare writings, and gave me that name."

"Really? How interesting." Lloyd said, smiling at this, and Harry was happy that Lloyd and Hermione was getting along alright. Yet, something must have told him to turn, Harry glanced at Ron and Mrs. Weasley, but only out of the corner of his eyes.

The two were steaming in anger and...jealousy? This confused him. Why would these two be so mad at Hermione and Lloyd? Sure, Hermione's brilliant, hell, she's the smartest witch in their year, but that didn't mean you should be jealous of her. If they wanted to smart, then study more.

And for Lloyd, the guy was just out there. He knew so many stories about people, had amazing items hidden away in that coat of his that it would put Hagrid to shame, and still managed to surprise Harry about what could be hidden away.

Okay...so that could be the source of jealousy, but how would they know about Lloyd's infamous overcoat. Not many did.

"Harry, dear, why don't you take Hermione and Ron to go grab their school supplies? I want to talk to Mr. Fascia here." Mrs. Weasley suddenly said, snapping Ron out of his thinking, her face a motherly smile. But the memory of the frown on her face was etched in his head.

"Um..yeah...sure, Mrs. Weasley." he told her, getting out of his chair. While the trio left, Harry quickly glanced behind him, and saw that Mrs. Weasley was glaring at Lloyd with hatred and annoyance.

"I don't know who you are, but you better stay away from Harry." Molly Weasley hissed at him, and Lloyd shook his head at this. Why did people presume he was some vile demon out for world domination...except that one time he nearly did just that...but he's not a demon!

"I'll have you know, Mrs. Weasley, Harry is a person, and as such it is his decision who he talks and hangs out with. Not you." he informed the woman that reminded him of this one Wingly girl that had this terrible crush on him...not Lenus. Actually, Lenus was more understanding, which now that he thought about it...was a very very scary thought indeed.

"Nonsense. The boy is just that, a boy. He needs an adult to lead him through life properly!" Molly screeched out, but because Lloyd didn't want someone to interrupt them, and him casting a basic 'stay the fuck away' spell made sure of that.

"That boy is smarter than you think." Lloyd replied, "And your not his mother."

This statement, he knew, would set the woman off like no tomorrow, and he was correct.

"Why you little brat! I'll have you know that I am as good as his mother! I have a right to tell him what he can or cannot do!" she screamed and hollered, "He is my son, and there's nothing you can do to stop that!"

Lloyd just listened to this quietly, not saying a single word, but inside he was steaming in anger and annoyance. For this woman to think she could control Harry just because she believed the black haired boy was her son. Seeing that the woman was winding down, he took a deep breath, calming down instantly.

"Right right. So your saying that Harry is your son when your not even his guardian." Lloyd stated in a bored tone of voice.

"I very much should be." the woman barked back, but Lloyd shook his head.

"But your not, now I'm going to go make sure that Harry doesn't persuade that sweet girl to buy that evil cat that he found." he stated, standing up and canceling the charm that he had cast. Before Molly could say a single word, though, Lloyd was already near the entrance of to Diagon Alley.

He disappeared up the stairs, and toward the shopping district. Completely ignoring the screeching sound from Mrs. Weasley, and the brick wall, that instantly sprung apart as if sensing him (He knew for fact that it had). This welcomed him to the familiar scents of many people and shops, bringing memories of Lohan.

His eyes immediately fell to the magical Pet Shop of Horrors, and the sound of yelling kids. Walking, or waltzing as Harry would almost always tell him, over to the shop, he was able to see Harry showing Hermione and Ron the ugly cat Crookshanks. Grumbling to himself, he walked right into the store.

"Harry. Don't you dare." he began, only for the boy to grin at him.

"Don't do what?" he asked, while the evil, diabolical cat gave him a kitty smile. The smile, though, reminded him of Dart the one, and only time, he saw the man drunk...and it was very brief and very very strange.

"It's just not fair that this poor poor kitty has to stay here, with no family to speak of." Harry continued, and Lloyd found his eyes flashing toward the boy's two friends. Ron was holding onto his pet rat tightly, while said rat tried to flee from the redhead's grasp. Hermione, in the meantime, had wide eyes on the cat. He knew instantly that Hermione was going to adopt that thing.

And he was right.

"Oh the poor thing! Harry's right, someone should adopt the poor thing." Hermione gushed out, causing Ron to explode.

"Like bloody hell you will! That thing nearly ate Scabbers!" Ron spat out with rage, "The things a monster!"

Hermione looked at Ron coolly, but Lloyd knew better. She felt hurt that Ron cared more for his pet rat then another being. He would normally agree with Ronald, but something about that Rat felt...bad. It felt far worse than the cat's aura, as if...the rat was evil itself.

Shaking his head, he cleared his throat. The sound caused the three kids turned around, and all three looked at him. Smiling slightly, he glanced at the cat, who just winked at him.

"What do you want." Ron snapped out, getting a mocking smile on Lloyd's face.

"Ah yes. I thought I should come over to see if Harry was trying to have one of you adopt that cat. Looks like I was correct." Lloyd informed them. He glanced at Harry, who's eyes flickered with emotions of happiness to sorrow then to something akin to fake happiness. This caused Lloyd to mentally frown. Sighing, he suddenly realized what he had to do.

"If none of you are willing to adopt the bundle of fur, then I will." Lloyd answered, and he watched Harry grin at this, his eyes dancing in happiness. He knew that the next few days were going to be mad as he grew used to living with a cat, only to have someone else come to his rescue.

"No no. I'll adopt him." Hermione spoke up, ignoring the outrage on Ron's face. "My parents said that I could get a pet this year, and Crookshanks is perfect." Said cat meowed at her, and she took the male cat out of Harry's arms. He started to purr, and Hermione grinned even more.

"Oh yes. Your a handsome kitty, aren't you?" she continued to say, petting her new pet. Lloyd let out a sigh, and knew that Harry had done the same.

Sure, the boy probably thought he needed a pet, but if one of his friends could adopt the cat, then he could see the cat everyday. Smiling at Harry, Lloyd could tell that was what he was thinking.

"Like bloody hell you will!" Ron snapped out, "That thing is a dangerous, deranged monster!"

Lloyd glanced at the redhead, then to Harry and Hermione.

The different emotional reactions were palpable that he could taste the tension on his tongue. Ron was seething in anger, while Hermione was trying to bite back tears of sorrow and pain. Harry, in the mean time, was glaring at the red-haired boy, and opened his mouth to speak, only for Lloyd to speak once more.

"That is not up to your decision. If Hermione wishes to adopt the cat, then so be it." Lloyd spoke out, ignoring the reddening face of Ronald Weasley. Lloyd glanced once more to Hermione, only to see a wide smile, who nodded her head. Crookshanks meowed once more, and that was it.

"Well, I don't care what you think, Ron. I'm going to adopt Crook here. He deserves a good home." Hermione told him, smiling as the cat purred. Seeing that he was beaten in this argument, Ron turned away while scowling.

"Your all mental." he muttered to himself, while Harry laughed and Lloyd just smirked at him.


	6. Arguments and the Past

Sorry it took me so long to update! Sorry sorry sorry!

Some things happened that caused me to be unable to update, then I got lazy and then I realized I should update! Anyway, this is like the shortest chapter so far, and I hope you'll forgive me. I just couldn't add any more to this chapter without it loosing some of its humor!

Anyway, this just shares some things...which I won't share right now because it ruins the surprise! ^o^

Normal thingies here: I don't own either Harry Potter or Legend of the Dragoon, and yes, I call it Legend of_ the_ Dragoon, not without the the.

* * *

Endless Nights

Chapter 6: Arguments and the Past

Lloyd was not amused.

Actually, if you could tell how he was feeling at the moment in time, you would find a very very angry man...wingly...

Sitting at a booth within the Leaky Cauldron, Lloyd glared at the glass within his hand, watching the amber liquid twirl. After watching Harry leave with the Weasley's and a single Granger, he decided it was about time he went searching for the other Dragoon Knights. He barely left the bar when Spira appeared to him and told him of the missing Dragoon Spirits.

There was only two that hadn't gone missing, the Red-Eyed Dragoon Spirit and the Blue-Sea Dragoon Spirit. Harry had the Red-Eyed Dragoon, and Spira informed him that the Blue-Sea Dragoon Spirit was safe and sound and he shouldn't be worried.

It was made worse when Spira informed in that she had no idea who had taken the other Dragoon Spirits. What really scared him was the fact that she had a sad look on her face when she told him this fact. It made things worse for him to train the Dragoon Knights if he couldn't find said Knights. The worse problem arose when he realized that if he trained Harry, his two friends will want to train with him, which would inform Dumbledore. That was the one thing he could not have happen.

If Dumbledore realized that Harry held onto one of the most ancient powers of the Old World, the old man would be on it within seconds of learning that knowledge. How Lloyd knew this was simple, as he starred at the amber liquid that he had been informed was called Fire Whiskey.

How he knew was simple, the two had met many years ago, and the memory told him of what the older man could be capable of doing. He had met Albus Dumbledore during World War 2 after a terrible bombing, a Blitz attack, to London. From what Lloyd could tell, Albus Dumbledore had lived for some time already, nearly 60 or so years.

He had been drunk after an incident that he couldn't stop and met Albus in a alcohol induced stupor and loose tongue. The man was smart, and actually got some things from Lloyd about the Old World and the Magic that once inhabit it, the stories of the Dragoon Knights and the War against the God that created the world.

Albus had originally took most of his stories as drunken ramblings of an alcoholic, but changed his mind when Lloyd, in an angry mood after being chuckled at by Albus, removed Spira from a special brooch on his coat. Showing it to Albus, the wizard looked shell-shocked.

Lloyd could faintly remember him asking how many of the Dragoon Spirits out there, and Lloyd told him as many as there are elements. When he tried to get more answers out of Lloyd, though, he clammed up, finally claiming that he wasn't such a fool then.

That had been the last time he had seen Albus Dumbledore, having turned his back on him and disappeared to find another bar. At the time, he hadn't thought much on it, but later that year, after Grindelwald's defeat, he had overheard that Albus had begun searching for the source of magic, and how it came into being. Of course, this came from an old friend of Lloyd's, who also just so happened to be Albus' own brother had nothing to do with it!

Sighing once more, Lloyd shook his head, and removed his pocket watch. A beautiful carved dragon was ingrained upon the gold lid of the watch that held two small diamonds within it. Clicking it open, he watched as the second hand watch ticked quietly and the hour hand and minute hand showed the time.

1:35 a.m.

Sighing, Lloyd sat up, thinking that, perhaps, he should wait and see what happens next. Knowing his luck, though, it was going to be either very odd or very amusing.

It was both.


	7. Dumbledore vs Spira: Fight 1!

This is...you know what, I have no idea how to escape the fact that I'm lazy...

Hey lookie another chapter at long last :D Yup, finally got off my lazy bum and rewrote this entire chapter. Originally had plan some sort of Snape bashing but decided not to because I wanted to think of something funny...also I find it hard to write in character, that's why Lloyd is so much fun to write!

Anyways, I have chapter 8 written up but planning to post it on July 4th because I can and felt like it :D

* * *

Endless Nights

Chapter 7: Dumbledore vs. Spira: Fight 1!

Albus Dumbledore sat in his plush chair with millions of thoughts passing through his mind as he thought. And thought he did. The reason why he was there was the fact that he hadn't been able to leave his office for the past three days. Now, this was normal for the man, having stayed out of his student's lives (unless it was for the Greater Good), and stayed in his office for most of the school year except during Feasts, and that was only during the Opening Feast, Halloween, Christmas, and Leaving Feast.

He had all of his meals in his rooms, the meetings in his office, and he only left Hogwarts for a few days or the least one or two weeks for the ICW meetings or meetings in the Wizengamot or even meeting with Minster Fudge. This time, though was completely different. This time he couldn't leave his office at all!

He tried the floo, a portkey, even Fawkes, but none would get him out. He had to make sure that Fascia didn't corrupt his weapon! Grumbling, Albus read another piece of information that he had to read. It didn't help that Sirius Black had escaped but for Lloyd Fascia to return as well to deal with. If it wasn't for the fact that the man had been incredibly intoxicated he would have never learned of the Dragoon Spirits or the Old World, the World that brought forth the first Magic, the world that held one hundred and eight beings, the one of those beings were humans with no magic within them and the wingly that held within all the magic that not even Merlin himself could control. That magic that was rightfully his, Dumbledore grumbled as he read through the note.

Apparently Fudge thought it was a brilliant idea to bring Dementors to Hogwarts to protect the school was a good idea. Reading it through again, he noticed something that could help him. If he was correct, Mr. Potter would have a terrible reaction to the death-like beings. This would cause the boy to be fearful of the beings, and knowing Remus Lupin, the new Defense Teacher, the werewolf would do everything to make up to the boy for the life he had lived away from the boy's parent's friends. Of course he wouldn't allow too much unsupervised meetings between the two, but if their was enough interaction between them, Remus would most likely teach the boy the Patronous charm. This would make both feel like the owe him.

Spira watched this next to Fawkes, who was also quite disgusted by the aging wizard chirped at Spira. Spira just smiled, her silver hair tilting slightly as her eyes sparkled in mischief. Moving, she began to chant and the wind picked up within the office. Within seconds the entire office was in disarray and in destruction. Albus was jumping up and down and his wand was out. He was trying to stop the destruction, but Spira would not allow this. This man stole what was not his, and without a second pause, she brought her hand out and the bag of the Dragoon Spirits flew out of Albus Dumbledore's desk and into her hand. She watched as Albus turned in shock as his eyes followed the bag and then at her.

"Who-" he had began, but a smile had appeared and with the same burst of wind that left the office in tatters and ruin, Spira left the office with the bag of Dragoon Spirits to return the artifacts of power to those that needed them most. She smiled again, as Fawkes left with her, and she chuckled in dark amusement.

"I wonder if Bahamut would mind if I spent some time with him again?"


End file.
